cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Cherry Blossom Cookie/LINE
Cherry Blossom Cookie (otherwise known as Sakura Cookie) is an S-grade Cookie debuting in the 5th season, Cookie Run: The City of Wizards. She flies on her parasol at regular intervals, spreading Cherry Blossom Jellies which take the appearance of petals (attracts as a Magnetic Aura for 5 seconds). Additionally, there are Cherry Blossom Flower Firework Bubbles which can be collected for additional points. The points earned for the flowers depend on the player's Bonus Time level. Skill Creates Cherry Blossom Jellies while flying at a given interval. Cherry Blossom Jelly Party is created at bonus time. (More frequent flies with upgrades) Strategy Each individual Cherry Blossom Petal Jelly is worth 7,983 points. During Bonus Time, Cherry Blossom Flower Firework Bubbles can be collected for 1,400 points, which produce 90 flower-shaped Jellies when popped. Each Cherry Blossom Flower popped are worth 5,623 points. However, such a great score obtained from a single jelly makes her very attractive for scoring. Description On a warm spring day, the first pink cherry blossoms were collected, then made into liquid essence for a generous amount of time. And with this essence, Cherry Blossom Cookie was born. Just by looking at her, you will feel splendid and warm inside, with a tingle on both your cheek. On a perfect weather, you will be able to witness her humming with her umbrella open, trying to fly into the air. She is most adorable when she offers you her delicious sandwich and tea. But watch out, once she starts to chat, you will loose track of time. Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Loading Messages *Have a bite of my sandwich! Isn't it delicious? *Let's go on a picnic! *The wind will carry us to magical places! *Fly~ Fly~ Sky high~ *What kind of tea do you like? *Yay! Perfect weather for a picnic! *Want to go see the cherry blossoms with me? Updates No recorded updates. Trivia *Her attire, along with the briefcase and flying umbrella, could be an allusion to the popular fictional character Mary Poppins. This can be further proven with her Halloween costume. *She was speculated to be called Sakura Cookie before the official name came out. It was predicted from the Japanese and Thai version of the name, which comes out first. * Cherry Blossom Cookie keeps referring to going out on a picnic in her loading messages. Seeing how she is themed after cherry blossoms (sakura), she is likely referring to the cherry blossom viewing custom hanami in Japan where people can come together and have a picnic outdoors to celebrate the beginning of the fiscal and scholastic year. It should be noted however that hanami festivals usually occur from the end of March to the beginning of May, which is outside the time period of which this Cookie was released. *Cherry Blossom Cookie has the fastest release between LINE and Kakao version, spanning only 1 month and 15 days apart, beating Cheesecake Cookie and Soda Cookie. *If a Fast Start boost is used, she will spread Cherry Blossom Jellies throughout the boost's duration. *If she is flying, she will still be flying even if she runs out of Energy. At the end, however, she will immediately faint. *Cherry Blossom Cookie is the only cookie that smiles at all times, including getting exhausted or collided into obstacles. *Her quote "Fly~ Fly~ Sky high~" is not only referring to her flying with her parasol, but could also be a reference to the achievement "Fly in the Sky", which is awarded for being in Bonus Time for a set amount of time. *She is the second Cookie to give you a Power+ treasure for fully upgrading her. The first was Prophet Cookie. *During the Halloween Party 2015, Cherry Blossom Cookie is likely dressed up as Mary Poppins. *Cherry Blossom Cookie was nominated as the number 1 most favorite cookie in Favorite Cookie Challenge. Gallery 5152015-Cherry-Blossom-Cookie.png|Cherry Blossom Cookie's Game Newsletter. Retrieved on May 15, 2015. Ch51.png|Cherry Blossom Cookie's sprite sheet. Ch51 halloween.png|Cherry Blossom Cookie's sprite sheet for Halloween. CherryBlossomBlast.jpeg|Cherry Blossom flies through the stage Theme2.jpg|Cherry Blossom Cookie in "Cherry Blossom Picnic" from Photo Challenge Cherry_blossom.png|Cherry Blossom Cookie's description in the Cookie Run personality quiz. Category:S-grade cookies Category:6th Cookie Army Category:Female